


Ladyblogging

by geekbaits



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blogging!AU, F/M, Identity Reveal, social media!au, this is gonna suck to format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekbaits/pseuds/geekbaits
Summary: in which marinette realizes that the internet is a lot smarter than she thought and that the only way to protect her identity is to join the ranks. identity reveal. adrienette.





	1. damoiseau in distress

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna suck to format. irrelevant bit of info here: in this fic, the ladyblog uses wordpress.

 

**The Ladyblog**  
Alya C., Paris, France.

Join Date:  2015-09-01

_Keeping the world up to date on the latest and greatest news regarding Ladybug and Chat Noir._

_\--_

F.A.Q.

1.) How do I report Ladybug & Chat Noir sightings? _Click this LINK HERE or tweet me @theladyblogger._

2.) How do I subscribe to your livestream? _Subscribe to The Ladyblog and download our app! Once you do, push notifications should be activated._

3.) Are you a LadyNoir shipper? I ~~’m an AlyaBug shipper~~. Yes.

3.) Do you know Ladybug or Chat Noir’s secret identities? _No...not yet :)_

\-- 

**Alya C. @theladyblogger  
3,421 Followers//1,094 Following**

**Alya C. @theladyblogger**  
One of the students at my school says she’s friends with #Ladybug! Deets to come! (And possibly an interview!) 

> **Adrien Agreste** and 87 others liked your Tweet  
>  **LadyNoirShipperxo** and 46 others Retweeted your Tweet
> 
> **N I N O @djxbubbler** _in reply to Alya C._  
>  **@theladyblogger** D U D E. Like, real talk?
> 
> **@theladyblogger** _in reply to N I N O_  
>  **@djxbubbler** Take a gander at my blog, my dude :-)

\--

**The Ladyblog**  
Posted: 2016-04-16 

**Subject** : Could Collège Françoise Dupont’s Newest Arrival’s Be Close Friends With Our Own Ladybug?

> [VIDEO]
> 
> Lila Rossi, Collège Françoise Dupont’s newest addition, is making quite an impression on her new classmates. A transfer student from Italy, Rossi arrived to our humble educational facility with a rather interesting piece of news: _She’s friends with Ladybug_. Amazing, right?  
> 
> She was kind enough to share a few words with the Ladyblog, mentioning that our beloved masked heroine has saved her on multiple and has even spoken to her on numerous occasions _outside_ mask. Check out the video and drop a line telling us what you think!
> 
> I wonder if she knows Chat Noir too...maybe I’ll ask her later. 
> 
> But for now, this is Alya, signing off!
> 
> \--

Comments:

**No comments have been posted.**

\--

Marinette Dupain-Cheng would like to think of herself as a very patient girl. Probably a little _too_ patient, given the fact that she had allowed Chloe Bourgeois to flounce around the classroom, running her big mouth and making her fellow classmates feel terrible enough for freaking _Hawk Moth_ to exploit their vulnerabilities. However, for all of Marinette’s self-discipline, there were a grand total of three things that the young girl absolutely could _not_ tolerate in any way, shape, or form.

\--

**Marinette’s Journal  
Entry Date: 2016-04-16**

**_FILE UNDER: THINGS I ABSOLUTELY CANNOT TOLERATE_ **

I shouldn’t really be venting in my journal since Chloe and Sabrina tried to steal it last September, but whatever, I’m going to do it. (Hopefully it won’t stress Tikki out. Should I keep a separate journal for _those_ events? Maybe...or should I just use codenames? Decisions, decisions...)

Anyway, in this world, there are some things that I can’t deal with. As in, I’m not going to exert energy trying to be compassionate or Hufflepuff-ish about.

1.) Girls who attempt to canoodle with the Love of My Life.

2.) L I A R S. 

3.) Thieves 

Unfortunately, the _Liar_ is all of the above (btw: decided on codenames.) Not too sure what to do about it since it’s kind of dangerous for her to be offering false information liberally...and I can’t really ask _Lady Wifi_ for help...otherwise, she’ll suspect me.

Hm. Updates to come.

\--

“Marinette, you coming?” 

Marinette snapped her journal shut and stuffed it into her backpack. If she wanted to expose Lila, she had to come up with an excuse and _fast_. As luck would have it, she had remembered that her mother requested she come to the house around lunch time, as her Uncle Cheng was stopping by for a brief visit and would be gone by the time school dismissed her.

She offered Alya an apologetic smile, “Sorry, Alya. Maman wants me to stop by the house to say hi to my uncle before he goes home.”

“No worries,” Alya shrugged, “I have some _major_ analytics to be checking out with that last interview with _Lila_.” Marinette almost rolled her eyes at the dreamy sigh that escaped Alya’s lips. 

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a little crush on the girl,” Marinette commented, a dark brow raised at her best friend. 

Alya scoffed, tucking her cell into her pocket, “Oh God, don’t let Nino hear you say that. We’re supposed to go out to the zoo this weekend to see the panther,” she said, “And besides, he seems pretty taken with Lila too since she apparently knows Steven Spielberg and all these other Hollywood hotshots.” 

_God_ , Marinette shook her head. 

Was it just her or was _everyone_ in this school so incredibly _gullible_? A little voice in the back of Marinette’s head--a voice that almost suspiciously sounded like Tikki--reminded her that she would probably have believed Lila’s lies had she not been a liar, a thief, and a danger to the Love of Marinette’s Life, Adrien.

_Speaking of which_.

“Right,” Marinette said, shoving her arms through the loops of her backpack, “Well, I gotta book. Have fun measuring your Twitter analytics, or whatever...”

Alya laughed, “Will do. Oh, grab me pain au chocolat on your way back?”

“Alrighty, I’ll be back in an hour!” 

\--

**Alya C. @theladyblogger**  
A new hero is on the scene and her name is #VOLPINA! Thoughts?

> **Simply the Best** and 21 others liked your Tweet  
>  **Nadia Chamack** and 11 others Retweeted your Tweet
> 
> **Chloe Bourgeois** _in reply to Alya C._  
>  **@theladyblogger** Ladybug’s still better than she is.
> 
> **Bitter Harpy** _in reply to Alya C.  
>  _**@theladyblogger** do we really need three heroes? 
> 
> **Ladybug Trash** _in reply to Alya C.  
>  _**@theladyblogger** She’s awesome!! I hope her and LB get to work together more often.

**Alya C. @theladyblogger**  
Okay, scratch that, #AKUMAALERT.  [LINK FOR VIDEO STREAM] 

> ****Ladybugging TF OUT** and 97 others liked your Tweet  
>  **Nadia Chamack** and 104 others Retweeted your Tweet  
>  **
> 
> **Chloe Bourgeois** _in reply to Alya C._  
>  **@theladyblogger** Told ya so.
> 
> **Chronogirl** _mentioned you in a Tweet_  
>  **@queenbee @theladyblogger** shaddup chloe ****

**Alya C. @theladyblogger  
** #BREAKING #AKUMA ALERT: #VOLPINA has taken a hostage

> **Alya C.** _in reply to Alya C._ **  
> ** #BREAKING #AKUMA ALERT: Adrien Agreste, son of fashion designer @GABRIEL, reported as #Volpina’s hostage
> 
> **Alya C.** _in reply to Alya C._ **  
> ** #BREAKING #AKUMA ALERT: #Volpina has Agreste hanging from the Eiffel Tower

**Alya C. @theladyblogger** ****  
#AKUMA ALERT: HERE’S THE LIVESTREAM LINK

> ****Petit Papillon** and 246 others liked your Tweet  
>  **You’ve Got to be Kitten Me** and 355 others Retweeted your Tweet  
>  **
> 
> **N I N O** _in reply to Alya C._  
>  **@theladyblogger** WHERE ARE YOU IS ADRIEN OKAY? 
> 
> **N I N O** _in reply to Alya C._  
>  **@theladyblogger** ALYA WHY AREN’T YOU PICKING UP YOUR PHONE?
> 
> **N I N O** _in reply to Alya C._  
>  **@theladyblogger** ALYAAAAAAA
> 
> **N I N O** _in reply to Alya C._  
>  **@theladyblogger** ALYA. 
> 
> **N I N O** _in reply to Alya C._  
>  **@theladyblogger** THAT’S IT. I’M COMING OVER.
> 
> **N I N O** _in reply to Alya C._  
>  **@theladyblogger** AKUMAS SERIOUSLY SUCK. HANG ON, ADRIEN.

\--

**Chloe Bourgeois @queenbee  
687 Followers//996 Following**

**Chloe Bourgeois @queenbee**  
@adrienagreste ADRIKINS, ARE YOU OKAY??? DON’T BE SCARED, #LADYBUG WILL COME FOR YOU. 

**Chloe Bourgeois @queenbee**  
#Volpina’s the worst(tm) 

> ****mad max** and 12 others liked your Tweet  
>  Sabrina Retweeted your Tweet  
>  **
> 
> **Sabrina** _in reply to Chloe Bourgeois_  
>  **@queenbee** Chloe? Should we go to the Eiffel Tower to wait for Adrien?
> 
> **Chloe Bourgeois** _in reply to Sabrina_  
>  **@pastelprincess** you do it! i forgot i had a hair appointment. tell adrikins to call me when ladybug saves him. 

\--

**Alya C. @theladyblogger** ****  
#BREAKING #AKUMA ALERT: #Volpina has been purified and Adrien Agreste has been rescued by #Ladybug and #ChatNoir

\--

**The Ladyblog**  
Posted: 2016-04-16

**Subject** : Saving a Damoiseau in Distress and Outfoxing Foxes 

> [VIDEO]
> 
> Couldn’t snag an interview with the Lady or Alley cat, _but_ here’s some excellent footage from today’s maelstrom. Today’s victim: LB’s “friend” in question, Lila Rossi, who was akumatized into Volpina, a formidable opponent whose abilities are dependent on illusion and deception.
> 
> Where does teen model Adrien Agreste fall into all of this? Nobody knows! _Yet_. 
> 
> Luckily, your girl Alya has all the hookups in terms of info. (AKA, I’ll just ask Adrien when I see him in class LOL.) 
> 
> As usual, leave all your love (or your conspiracy theories) in the comments below.
> 
> This is Alya, signing off!

\--

Comments:

Response to  _Saving a Damoiseau in Distress and Outfoxing Foxes_  
Posted: 2016-04-16  
Subject: Love...triangle...?????

**CatBug:** OK OK JUST LISTEN FOR A SECOND...what _if_...WHAT IF!!!! There was a love triangle between LB, Volpina, and Adrien Agreste????? Judging by the video footage you took, I’d say that LB is digging some Adrien and so was Volpina, which is why she took him.

Remember Jackady? Look at the footage of LB and Adrien. They seem a little cozy, if you ask me :-) (That or I could be totally delusional.) 

ALSO Volpina used him as leverage against LB so she’d give up her Miraculous WHICH SHE ALMOST DID!!! aksljf;asldfjkas;lj. 

> Response to _Love...triangle...?????_  
>  Posted: 2016-04-16  
>  Subject: Bruh...
> 
> **geek-baits:** I’m down with that LOL. Poor Chat...
> 
> \--
> 
> Response to _Love...triangle...?????_  
>  Posted: 2016-04-16  
>  Subject: (no subject)
> 
> **chatblanc:** You’re looking into it too much. Why would Ladybug concern herself with an ordinary citizen? The only way that’d make sense is if she knew him irl..............
> 
> ...wait a minute.
> 
> \--
> 
> Response to _(no subject)_  
>  Posted: 2016-04-16  
>  Subject: Duly noted  
>  **  
> The Ladyblog:** WAIT A MINUTE! I think we got ourselves a lead here :D 

\--

Marinette froze upon reading Alya’s most recent reply to the damning conspirator at the bottom of the page. There was _no_ way she’d believe a stranger on the internet, right?

Okay, yeah, no. This was Alya. She was going to search every lead she could get her hands on. And there was _no_ way that Marinette’d be able to act normally around Adrien, regardless if she was in or out of costume. Luckily, her handsome classmate had always seemed to disappear at the sight of an akuma, but still.

The video now being circulated on the internet was enough to set her best friend on her trail. Marinette could see it now: a full-page spread dedicated to Ladybug’s unmasking, which would inevitably endanger herself, her family, and her friends, but she couldn’t exactly discourage Alya from snooping without coming under investigation herself.

Marinette threw herself back in her chair with a sigh, whirling away from her computer to face her wall, covered in photographs of Adrien. 

Could she act like her heart wasn’t running a marathon when he was close to her while she was Ladybug? No, she could hardly think straight around him when they were in class together.

Could she tell Alya to back off? _No,_  because that would definitely encourage her friend to dig deeper. 

Marinette groaned.

“Why don’t you try to talk to her?” Tikki helpfully suggested. Marinette shook her head, her dark pigtails flying. 

“That’ll make it worse, I’m sure,” Marinette replied, “The only way Alya’d ignore this tip--” this _very accurate_ tip that would absolutely _ruin her_ , “--would be for someone to disprove it, with evidence. And the only way for me to do it without raising suspicion would be...”

Marinette stopped as a lightbulb went off in her head.

_Of course_ , Marinette thought to herself, the idea washing over her like fresh air, _why hadn’t I thought of this before?_

Marinette swiveled back to her computer, fingers flying furiously on the keyboard. 

“What are you doing, Marinette?” Tikki asked.

“Ladybug’s gonna be doing some damage control. Tikki! Spots on!”

\--

**Ladybug**  
Unknown, Paris, France. 

Join date: 2016-04-16

_Ladybug’s Official blog._

\--

**Ladybug**  
Posted: 2016-04-16

**Subject** : Obligatory ‘hey-how’s-it-going’ Post

> [PHOTO]
> 
> Hey, it’s Ladybug. Blogging seemed to look like fun, so I figured I’d hang around you all for a bit. 
> 
> xo,
> 
> Ladybug

Comments:

**No comments have been posted.**


	2. soundtrack snobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human disasters, memes, Disney movies, and Adrien's Smolder™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High-key bowled over by the positive responses I’ve received :’) Thank you for all the love!

 

 **Ladybug**  
Unknown, Paris, France.

Join date: 2016-04-16

_Ladybug’s Official Blog._

_\--_

F.A.Q.

1.) Is this really Ladybug? _It says official for a reason_.

2.) Does Chat Noir have a blog? _Probably._

3.) Who are you? _I am Ladybug._

4.) Can I send you LadyNoir fanart/fics? _While I appreciate the support, I’d rather not see it._

5.) Are you single? _Probably._

6.) Are you ever going to tell us your secret identity? _They’re called secret identities for a reason c:_

7.) Do you have a Twitter/IG/FB? _Ladybug does not, no._

\--

**Marinette DC @littlestutterbug  
645 Followers//210 Following **

**Marinette DC @littlestutterbug**  
[IMAGE] I haven’t slept in three days but tHIS DESIGN NEEDED TO BE DONE HAHAHAHA #fashiondesign 

> **Alya C.** and 42 others liked your Tweet  
>  **WALK WALK FASHION BABY** and 14 others Retweeted your Tweet
> 
> **Adrien Agreste** _in reply to Marinette DC_  
>  **@littlestutterbug** wow marinette! that looks fantastic! :-)
> 
> **Marinette DC** _in reply to Adrien Agreste_  
>  **@adrienagreste** Thanks, Adrien :D

\--

It wasn’t the first time Adrien had tweeted to Marinette, but _God_ , every time he did, the girl felt like she was walking on clouds. It was like clockwork: one sleepy Marinette posts a barely-finished design idea, people like it, _Adrien_ tweets her, and Marinette inevitably spends the next twenty minutes waltzing around her room and sending incoherent texts to Alya.

“He said it looks _fantastic_ , Tikki!” Marinette cried, side-stepping a small pile of fabric scraps, “ _Adrien_ said _my_ drawing looks _fantastic_.”

“Yes, Marinette. I was there, remember?”

“But _Tikki_! This is _Adrien_!” Tikki could hardly keep her amused snorts down, eyeing her starry-eyed charge as she continued to dance in her room. The last time something like this had happened, Tikki was napping and was rudely awoken by Marinette’s shrieks of unbridled joy.

Sometimes, it was hard for the kwami to make the distinction between her lovable (but still flighty and just a _little_ Adrien-crazed) Marinette and her lovable, brave, and still flighty and just a _little_ Adrien-crazed _Ladybug_. The girl wasn’t particularly talented at keeping her feelings for the boy at bay when she was on the job, luckily, she hardly ever sees him in the midst of an akuma attack.

 _And speaking of keeping her feelings for Adrien under wraps while still transformed_. 

“Marinette, are you sure this whole blogging business is a good idea?” Tikki hadn’t been able to voice her concerns before, as she was sucked up into the earrings before she could even make sense of what Marinette was doing.

All Tikki knew was that Ladybug had an _Official Blog_ that was run by _Ladybug_ herself.

Tikki wasn’t too sure if this was a good idea.

“It’ll be fine, Tikki!” Marinette reassured, lazily waving her hand at her kwami, “It’s not like I’ll be posting selfies regularly.”

“Last night, you transformed for the sole purpose of taking a selfie,” Tikki deadpanned.

“ _Details!”_ Marinette said, “It was for _proof_ that this blog belongs to Ladybug. I won’t make a habit out of it, I promise.” 

Tikki knew Marinette, and while she did trust her to protect Paris on the regular from the one particular jewelry-obsessed villain, she wasn’t sure that Marinette would be able to run and blog and _not_ give out too much information. But if Marinette said that it’d be okay, then she really had no other option but to have faith in her charge.

After all, what’s the worse thing that could possibly happen?

\--

 **Ladybug**  
Posted: 2016-04-22

 **Subject** : Blogging for Dummies

> Hello, all. Lovely day we’re having, no? Well at least, it’s nice where I live. If you live somewhere where the sun isn’t shining or its gloomy/snowing/raining, then I’m sending some positive vibes your way. 
> 
> It’s been a few days since I’ve joined this blogging platform thing and I find myself at a disadvantage: what could a superhero possibly blog about without giving out too much information about herself. I’m sure Chat Noir is dying to fuss at me for creating this blog, but I’ll take care of that when the time comes LOL.
> 
> Provided that someone gets akumatized and I am forced to take a break from my totally normal life as a Parisian adolescent (you already knew that) and resume my role as Ladybug. 
> 
> I’m just ranting at this point, honestly.
> 
> I just wanted to give an update, say hey, and ask what am I supposed to be talking about on a blog that isn’t too revealing :’)
> 
> -LB

Comments:

Response to _Blogging for Dummies_  
Posted: 2016-04-22  
Subject: WELCOME TO THE THUNDERDOME

 **bugab00:** HI LADYBUG! I LOVE YOU! Maybe you should blog about things you like? I’m sure there are plenty of people who have the same hobbies as you.

\--

Response to _Blogging for Dummies_  
Posted: 2016-04-22  
Subject: SCHEMING.

 **yoyomaster12:** Did the Ladyblog put you up to this???? Or IS this the Ladyblog??

> Response to _SCHEMING._  
>  Posted: 2016-04-22  
>  Subject: Ain’t nobody got time for that
> 
> **The Ladyblog:** LMAO. Yeah, no. Also, LB: blog about _whatever_ you want. That’s the beauty of it. People talk about their interests; topics that they could talk about for _days_. 

\--

Response to _Blogging for Dummies_  
Posted: 2016-04-22  
Subject: (no subject)

 **chatblanc:** You could talk about what you and Chat do while you’re doing your patrols or your akuma battles...that way, you won’t put yourself in any compromising position...or you could give little snippets about your day to day life? 

> Response to _(no subject)_  
>  Posted: 2016-04-22  
>  Subject: POR QUE NO LOS DOS?
> 
> **The Ladyblog:** I second what chatblanc is saying here!
> 
> \--
> 
> Response to _(no subject)_  
>  Posted: 2016-04-22  
>  Subject: If I had a hat, I’d tip it to that. Stay tuned!  
>    
>  **Ladybug:** :-)

\--

 **Alya C. @theladyblogger**  
#LADYBUG HAS A BLOG!!! AND I ACTUALLY TALKED TO HER ON IT!!!! [LINK]

> **LADYBUGGING TF OUT and 32 others liked your Tweet  
>  ChatNoirLuver12 and 4 others Retweeted your Tweet**
> 
> **Adrien Agreste** _in reply to Alya C._  
>  **@theladyblogger** Do you really think it’s her?
> 
> **Alya C.** _in reply to Adrien Agreste_  
>  **@adrienagreste** I’m p sure its her. Though, we can never be 100% positive. Maybe she’ll blog about patrolling.
> 
> **Chloe Bourgeois** _in reply to Alya C._  
>  **@theladyblogger @adrienagreste** LOL she’s probably a fake trying to get everyone’s attention (1/2)
> 
> **Chloe Bourgeois** _in reply to Alya C._  
>  **@theladyblogger @adrienagreste** in that way, her blog kinda reminds me of yours, alya (2/2)
> 
> **Alya C.** _in reply to Chloe Bourgeois_  
>  **@queenbee @adrienagreste** LMAO DID WE ASK U?

\--

 **Ladybug**  
Posted: 2016-04-23

 **Subject** : Quasimodo deserved better

> [Photo] 
> 
> Isn’t the Seine _gorgeous_ at this time of the day? I don’t get to come here often with my schedule, but when I do...it’s probably my favorite place to think by myself.
> 
> _Oh_! Greetings from Notre-Dame! 
> 
> Fun fact: The Hunchback of Notre Dame is one of my _favorite_ Disney movies (though if we’re being real here, the actual book is downright depressing.) Anyway, I spent the afternoon binging Disney movies and took a break after the Hunchback of Notre Dame to get some air.
> 
> It got me thinking: Do you ever think about the semi-adult themes that older Disney films used to have?
> 
> You’re not going to see some creepy old man exploiting his power to force himself on a woman in a Disney movie these days. Not that I’m asking for it, I’m just saying that it’s crazy how much Disney films have changed. Ahh, I wish I could listen to the Hunchback of Notre Dame soundtrack right now, but y’know...
> 
> ...it’s probably not safe to swing around Paris on a yoyo, especially from this height. 
> 
> I should probably go back to do some homework (the perks of still being in school...I’m being sarcastic), but this _spectacular_ view beckons me :’) 
> 
> As a side note/closing: _What’s your favorite Disney movie?_ Because I’m genuinely curious and I feel like the Hunchback of Notre Dame is slept on and it’s an _injustice_.
> 
> -LB

\--

Comments: 

Response to _Quasimodo deserved better_  
Posted: 2016-04-23  
Subject: Have you watched the sequel? Ugh. Garbage.

 **ladynoirTRASH:** Would I be a biased Parisian if I said that I loved Beauty and the Beast? 

> Response to _Have you watched the sequel? Ugh. Garbage._  
>  Posted: 2016-04-23  
>  Subject: YEAH THE SEQUEL DOESN’T EXIST
> 
> **Ladyboogieoogieoogie:** Gaston is literally the only reason why I love that movie. He’s so ridiculous lol. Are you gonna watch the live action?
> 
> \--
> 
> Response to _YEAH THE SEQUEL DOESN’T EXIST_  
>  Posted: 2016-04-23  
>  Subject: why are sequels even a thing lmfao
> 
> **ladynoirTRASH:** SKLDFAJASLKDFJJSA DUUUDEEEE.  so hypeeeeddddd for the liveaction!!!!!!

\--

Response to _Quasimodo deserved better_  
Posted: 2016-04-23  
Subject: ANYONE CAN COOK 

> **rainbowquartz:**......i’m a parisian...whose favorite disney movie.....is...ratatouille....ehehehe.........

\--

Response to _Quasimodo deserved better_  
Posted: 2016-04-23  
Subject: TOPSY TURVY IS THE BEST SONG ON THE SOUNDTRACK

 **chatblanc:** The Aristocats is hands down _the best_ Disney movie ever. I’ll fight you on this, Ladybug. 

> Response to _TOPSY TURVY IS THE BEST SONG ON THE SOUNDTRACK_  
>  Posted: 2016-04-23  
>  Subject: are we not gonna talk about god help the outcasts? because...
> 
> **Ladybug:** Judging by your username, I’m not surprised. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Response to _are we not gonna talk about god help the outcasts? because..._  
>  Posted: 2016-04-23  
>  Subject: Nah. Topsy Turvy tops.  
>  **  
> chatblanc:** everybody wants to be a cat~~~
> 
> \--
> 
> Response to _Nah. Topsy Turvy tops._  
>  Posted: 2016-04-23  
>  Subject: BLOCKT  
>  **  
> Ladybug:** Ugh have you been talking to Chat Noir?
> 
> \--
> 
> Response to _BLOCKT_  
>  Posted: 2016-04-23  
>  Subject: The truth will set you free  
>  **  
> chatblanc:** Wouldn’t you like to know, LB? ;)

\--

“Marinette, apparently Ladybug has the same favorite Disney movie as you!” Alya said the next afternoon. The best friends had taken their usual seats in their classroom, waiting for the teacher to arrive. 

“O-Oh?” Marinette said, mentally slapping herself for stuttering. She made an attempt at appearing indifferent, taking her time to big through her bag for her books, “She likes Mulan?”

(To be fair, Mulan was tied for first place with the Hunchback of Notre Dame, but Marinette didn’t need to elaborate on that.)

Alya cast her best friend a strange glance, “No, she likes the Hunchback of Notre Dame! That’s your favorite Disney movie...”

Ever the bad improviser, Marinette unconvincingly shrugged and dropped her things on her desk, “That’s cool, I guess.”

 _So convincing, Marinette_ she scolded herself. Marinette felt that should have seen this coming. Every little detail she’d release on her blog, she’d be forced to listen to everyone _gush_ about it until the end of eternity. And, worst of all, if she wasn’t careful, people would start tallying up the similarities between her and Ladybug.

Movies were one thing--what if she let it slip that she was really a student whose name _totally_ wasn’t Marinette Dupain-Cheng? The logical part of her brain that had yet to short circuit denied the possibilities of this happening, but that still didn’t stop Marinette from scolding herself.

She let out a frustrated huff and dropped her elbows on her desk, rattling the surface and sending one of her pencils over the edge, hitting the floor with a loud clatter.

The noise seemed to attract the attention of Adrien, who at this point, she hadn’t noticed was in the classroom since she was preoccupied with her own internal monologue. She flushed bright pink as Adrien bent down, collected her pencil, and returned it to her desk with a bright smile.

“Ah, thank you very much!” she squeaked.

“It’s no problem, Marinette,” Adrien replied. Instead of turning back to the front, Adrien _alarmed_ her by leaning forward, momentarily catching her off guard with the green of his eyes. He tilted his head and continued to beam at her, “So, did I hear that right? Your favorite movie’s the Hunchback of Notre Dame?” 

“Yeah, mmhmm, I sure do love the Hunchback of Notre Dame! It’s great, like you!” she shook her head, “I-I mean, it’s great! It’s a good movie. Yeah!”

“I agree!” Adrien said, “What’s your favorite song from the soundtrack? I’m quite partial to Topsy Turvy.”

Alya scoffed, “Oh, do _not_ get Marinette started on that. She’ll literally fight anyone who says anything other than God Help the Outcasts.”

“Is that true, Marinette?” Adrien asked, suddenly amused.

Marinette’s throat felt dry. She didn’t trust herself to speak, as the last part of her brain had just about _short circuited_ from receiving so much attention from Adrien. She quietly nodded.

Chuckling, Adrien turned back around towards the front, just as the teacher walked in, leaving Marinette to her own thoughts. Ignoring Alya’s smug look, Marinette cracked open a textbook and buried her face in it, where she remained the entire lesson.

\--

 **Ladybug**  
Posted: 2016-04-25

 **Subject** : First of all, how dare you? 

> You know those people who can probably make whole civilizations crumble under the weight of their stare while remaining completely oblivious to their True Power?
> 
> Yeah. The absolute W O R S T. 
> 
> Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m just gonna go crawl under a rock and _die._
> 
> _-_ ~~Resident Human Disaster~~ LB

\--

Comments:

Response to _First of all, how dare you?_  
Posted: 2016-04-25  
Subject: Y’KNOW IF I DIDN’T KNOW ANY BETTER, I’D SAY YOU WERE IN LOVE

 **chatblanc:** I’m 99.9% sure you have the same effect on people. 

> Response to _Y’KNOW IF I DIDN’T KNOW ANY BETTER, I’D SAY YOU WERE IN LOVE_  
>  Posted: 2016-04-25  
>  Subject: Bite your tongue, stranger internet cat
> 
> **Ladybug:** I’m 99.9% sure that YOU’RE A LIAR
> 
> \--
> 
> Response to _Bite your tongue, stranger internet cat_  
>  Posted: 2016-04-25  
>  Subject: Denial isn’t cute, LB
> 
> **chatblanc:** you really think someone would do that, just go on the internet and tell lies?
> 
> \--
> 
> Response to _Denial isn’t cute, LB  
>  _ Posted: 2016-04-25  
>  Subject: YEAH, WELL NEITHER ARE LIARS
> 
> **Ladybug:** GET YOUR GARBAGE MEMES OFF MY BLOG OMG


	3. theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette would like to save her two left feet for saving her.

Saturday had been a rather peaceful and uneventful day for the most part. The weather was lovely and Marinette had woken up bright and early to help her parents out in the bakery. Since costumers usually didn’t start coming in until 11 or noon, Marinette was allowed to man the register while her parents caught up on some work out back.

Marinette spent about half an hour doodling in her sketchpad before taking her phone out: No new news. 

Looking over her shoulder to see if the coast was clear, she opened up her internet browser and went to her blog, which was at this point more popular than the Ladyblog. Marinette knew what to expect from creating a blog under her superhero alias and she was somewhat aware of the risks it came with, but _never_ had she ever imagined how much closer her blog had brought her to the people who frequented it.

She talked about her _favorite_ movie yesterday, of all things.

No Hawkmoth, no akumas--just one lonely Parisian bellringer and some friendly banter with a few commenters, one of which who spoke like Chat Noir.

She shook her head: Ladybugs seemed to attract eccentric cat-themed characters where she went. Nevertheless, despite the risk she was taking, blogging was proving to be a very interesting pastime that she had invested in. 

It wasn’t until early evening when Marinette was relieved from register duty, the young teen skipping up to her bedroom, two steps at a time. She was expecting Alya any minute, and her room was still a _disaster_ from the stroke of inspiration that had struck the girl the night before.

As Marinette ran around her room, quickly picking up discarded slips of fabric haphazardly scattered across her bedroom floor, Tikki zipped up to Marinette’s bed, snuggling deep into the warm sheets. 

“You gonna sleep, Tikki?”

“Mmhmm,” the kwami sleepily replied, “Just for a bit. Wake me up if there are akumas.”

Marinette climbed the loft and found Tikki, dozing on her pillow. Smiling softly, she learned forward and pressed her lips against Tikki’s forehead, who hummed and burrowed herself deeper into Marinette’s bed. 

With Hawkmoth’s Akumas attacking more frequently, Ladybug’s kwami had been exerting more energy than usual, which left Tikki fatigued and often dozing away in Marinette’s purse, a half-eaten cookie by her side.

Marinette wondered if Chat Noir’s kwami was the same too.

If his kwami was anything like her _overdramatic_ , pun-loving kitty cat, then she was more than positive that he had his hands full right now. 

Marinette had just finished putting everything away when her bedroom door swung open. Alya hopped into her room, her curly, dark and red ombre locks looking slightly disheveled. 

“Hey!” Marinette greeted her best friend and gestured for her to take a seat, “I was wondering when you were gonna get here.”

“Sorry,” Alya said, “I had some stuff to go over. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“I figured,” Marinette replied, eyeing her friend’s appearance, “What kept you up? Have you been stalking Ladybug’s blog _again_?” she added playfully. Alya stuck her tongue out at Marinette and huffed indignantly.

“I’ll have _you_ know that I was doing _research_ , _not_ stalking.” 

“Okay, yeah, sure. Did you find anything?” 

To be honest, Marinette wasn’t exactly expecting any _groundbreaking_ theorizes from her best friend other than the fact that she and Ladybug had the same favorite film. In the past, there had been a few close calls, but now Marinette could proudly say that there was _no_ way that anyone was gonna find her out while she was still alive.

“I’m, like, 99% sure Ladybug goes to our school.”

... _or_ , Marinette thought, _I could just go into hiding until people forgot who Ladybug was_. She knew that option was out, but Alya was _already_ on her trail and drawing closer.

Okay.

There was no need for her to panic yet, Alya didn’t exactly have proof that Ladybug went to their school.

“Check out this list I compiled of Ladybug sightings and why I think she’s a student at Collège Françoise Dupont.” Marinette willed her hands to remain steady as she gently accepted a worn notebook from Alya.

Tikki was going to _kill_ her when she woke up. ( _Well, not really_ , she corrected herself, but this could be _disastrous_  for her.)

Marinette opened the book.

\--

**Theory: Ladybug is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont**  
(A compilation of pieces of evidence that I literally _just_ remembered and probably should fact check but will do that later)

  1. Ladybug knew my name when Stoneheart was around (Source: ME, she called my name after she activated her Lucky Charm.) 
  2. Ladybug has a history textbook that is only used by our school in all of France (Source: ME, see the Ladyblog for video footage of LB dropping the textbook.)
  3. Ladybug appeared at school with the Horrificator had sealed up _all_ entrances and exits. (Source: ME, and everyone else in class.)
  4. Ladybug’s interactions with Adrien Agreste are reason for me to believe that she either knows the boy or is in love with him. Or maybe both. Most likely both. (See _page 3 for details. Note to self: Ask Marinette for her opinion._ )



\--

Wordlessly, Marinette handed Alya the damning log, trying her best to _not_ scream. Was this what criminals felt like when the police were _just_ about to bust them? Marinette considered transforming and leaping off her balcony, but she knew that wasn’t even a logical option.

_Okay, calm down, calm down. She wasn’t found you out yet_ , she told herself, _she’s just put together some things in the past, so as long as I don’t slip up while I’m in the suit, I think it’ll be okay._

“So?” 

Marinette jumped, “S-So what?”

Alya didn’t seem to notice the nervous energy unraveling from within Marinette, as her attention seemed to be focused on her phone. 

“So do you think Ladybug likes Adrien?” Marinette stifled a squeak, “This is really important for my research.”

“I-I don’t know,” Marinette answered as calmly as she could, “I mean, s-surely she has a crush on him because he’s a m-model and she must have seen him somewhere before. H-His face is _all_ over Paris.” 

_Calm down_ , Marinette thought, _You’ve got this. You can totally do this!_

To Marinette’s relief, Alya seemed to take in her response, nodding sagely. Feeling encouraged, Marinette continued, “And Ladybug is aided with magic, so I wouldn’t rule it out that things like knowing people’s names and even appearing in the school when Mylene was akumatized--maybe all of that was a result of magical influence?”

Of course, Marinette knew what she was saying was total _garbage_ , but Alya didn’t need to know that. She could only hope that Alya would listen to her and keep her eyes off the school.

“Maybe...” Alya muttered after a few beats of silence, “...besides the only girls Adrien’s spoken to are the girls in the class, and as far as I know, every girl has been akumatized--” Marinette flushed pink, “--so Ladybug _definitely_ couldn’t be in our class.”

“R-Right!” Marinette was quick to agree, “Remember when you thought _Chloe_ was Ladybug?”

“Oh God,” Alya rolled her eyes, “Don’t remind me.”

It seemed that luck was on Marinette’s side today.

\--

**Ladybug**  
Posted: 2016-04-30

**Subject** : DON’T YOU WORRY ‘BOUT A THING MAMA

> Let’s just say that I am one lucky son of a bug. I won’t go into it, but _phew_. Talk about a nail biter.
> 
> You know when you get so anxious, your blood seems to feel cold?
> 
> Yeah, I had the pleasure of experiencing that this afternoon. The feeling passed quickly enough, but I had to drink, like, six cups of tea to recover.
> 
> God. 
> 
> Worrying about little things will be the death of me. I’m pretty sure my life span was reduced by 2 years.
> 
> I need a croissant or something. Maybe I should just go to sleep. Excuse me.
> 
> -LB

Comments:

Response to _DON’T YOU WORRY ‘BOUT A THING MAMA_  
Posted: 2016-04-30  
**Subject:** Just start breathing into a paper bag.

**Chop Suey:** Girl, you’re a superhero. Just knock out before someone gets akumatized again.

> Response to _Just start breathing into a paper bag._  
>  Posted: 2016-04-30  
>  **Subject:**  Hopefully it won’t get to that omg
> 
> **Ladybug:** T R U E.

\--

Response to _DON’T YOU WORRY ‘BOUT A THING MAMA_  
Posted: 2016-04-30  
**Subject:** Lavender  & Chamomile tea should do the trick ;)

**The Ladyblog:** You act like someone was close to uncovering your secret identity ;)

> Response to _Lavender & Chamomile tea should do the trick ;)_  
>  Posted: 2016-04-30  
>  **Subject:** ALREADY BREWING IT. 
> 
> **Ladybug:** Wouldn’t you like that, Mlle Ladyblog?
> 
> \--
> 
> Response to _ALREADY BREWING IT. IT’S GOD’S GIFT TO THE WORLD._  
>  Posted: 2016-04-30  
>  **Subject:**  It’s God’s gift to this world.  
>  **  
> The Ladyblog:** DANG IT. SHE’S ON TO ME. ABORT! ABORT!

\--

Response to _DON’T YOU WORRY ‘BOUT A THING MAMA_  
Posted: 2016-04-30  
**Subject:** COZ I’LL BE STANDING ON THE SIDE WHEN YOU CHECK IT OUUUUTTTTT

**chatblanc:** If you’re looking for a good bakery, I definitely recommend the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie on Rue Gotlib? I happen to be friends with the daughter of the owners; their food is to _die_ for. You’ll definitely gain back the two years you lost, especially if you try the salmon and spinach quiche.

\--

Marinette frowned at chatblanc’s comment. She knew them? There was a possibility they _could_ be lying to her (CATFISHING IS A REAL PROBLEM, FOLKS), but why would they lie about such a minuscule detail?

Maybe Marinette was just paranoid, but it was better for her to check to see who the mystery person was than to be surprised when said mystery person showed up at her bakery, screaming “ _hey Ladybug!”_ in front of all their customers.

She felt a headache coming on at the thought.

A click on chatblanc’s URL led Marinette to a locked blog. _Well, that didn’t seem sketchy at all._ The only lead Marinette had on this person was that they created their blog the day after the Ladyblog was created and that they had a whopping total of 3 journal entires.

Other than that: Marinette had nothing, left in the dust by a mysterious cat who had questionable taste in Disney movies, knew exactly what Stevie Wonder song she was referring to in her subject line of her last post, and who apparently loved her dad’s quiche. 

She made a mental list of who it could possibly be, but came up empty every time.

Frustrated, the young girl exited out of her browser and switched her monitor off. Sleep seemed like an attractive alternative to the  _headache_ pounding in her ears.

Curling up next to Tikki on her bed, Marinette rolled over and shut her eyes, clearing her mind of her overly-curious best friend and the stranger-not-stranger on the internet.

\--

**Alya C. @theladyblogger**  
#AKUMAALERT: There is a child transforming cars into giant wooden trains...

> **Alya C.** _in reply to Alya C._  
>  #AKUMAALERT: [LINK TO LADYBLOG STREAM]
> 
> **Alya C.** _in reply to Alya C.  
>  _ #AKUMAALERT: The Eiffel Tower is falling!
> 
> **Alya C.** _in reply to Alya C.  
>  _ #AKUMAALERT: #Ladybug and #ChatNoir are on the scene!
> 
> **Alya C.** _in reply to Alya C.  
>  _ #AKUMAALERT: #Ladybug has been taken and tied down to railroad tracks!
> 
> **Alya C.** _in reply to Alya C.  
>  _ #AKUMAALERT: #ChatNoir’s cataclysm has destroyed the track and the incoming toy train
> 
> **Alya C.** _in reply to Alya C.  
>  _ #AKUMAALERT: Akuma cured. #Ladybug and #ChatNoir saves the day! 
> 
> **Alya C.** _in reply to Alya C.  
>  _ Livestream will be on the site with a follow up article.

\--

**Ladybug**  
Posted: 2016-05-01

**Subject** : Hawkmoth is literally the Most Inconsiderate person Ever.

> LOL guess who was taken and strapped down to some railroad tracks like a Damsel in Distress in one of those classic American Westerns? 
> 
> It’s all good though since Chat’s cataclysm saved me :’) ( _sends virtual fist bump to my kitty cat_ )
> 
> WHO AKUMATIZES A 5-YEAR-OLD CHILD ON A SUNDAY MORNING? Sundays are for _sleeping_. 5am?! You should be A S L E E P. 
> 
> I had a _bunch_ of things due this week, so I would have appreciated an extra five hours of sleep. Ugh.
> 
> What a jerk. 
> 
> It was a quick fix ( _insert insincere ‘Better luck next time’ here_ ), but still. By the time I got back to my house, my papa was already making noise in the kitchen and my maman was checking my room to see if I was awake. 
> 
> I need some green tea, like _pronto_. 
> 
> And possibly 53 waffles to gorge on to make up for this morning.
> 
> -LB

Comments:

Response to _Hawkmoth is literally the Most Inconsiderate person Ever._  
Posted: 2016-05-01  
**Subject:** Rise and Shine, LB!

**chatblanc:** 53 is a pretty exact number, Ladybug...

> Response to _Rise and Shine, LB!_  
>  Posted: 2016-05-01  
>  **Subject:**  Don’t tell me what to do.
> 
> **Ladybug:** For your information, 53 is the _perfect_ number for waffles. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some waffles to be devouring and some sleep to be catching up on.  
>    
>  PS: Your friend’s bakery is 10/10. I may or may not have helped myself to 3 additional croissants on top of the first one I wanted. #carbqueen
> 
> \--
> 
> Response to _NO._  
>  Posted: 2016-05-01  
>  **Subject:** Don’t be like that :(
> 
> **chatblanc:**!!!! My friend will be ecstatic when she hears that her food has Ladybug’s approval.

\--

“So, I see you’ve developed an interest for blogging,” Chat Noir casually mentioned that evening. The duo had just completed a rather uneventful patrol around the city and decided to stop for a break, sitting side by side on top of an old brick building, a little ways away from the bakery.

Ladybug shrugged, keeping her eyes trained on her feet, which she swung back and forth.

“It’s a good pastime,” Ladybug admitted, “Sometimes I get so wound up from my day-to-day life that I just need some kind of outlet to let my brain decompress.” 

He nodded, and stretched out beside her, his glowing green eyes trained at the dark sky above him.

“Hawkmoth’s been so active lately,” Ladybug continued, laying back beside Chat, “I hardly have time to sleep, everything is picking up around me, I’m getting behind on my school work--”

“I thought you were 5,000 years old?” Chat joked and Ladybug slapped his arm, effectively shushing her partner.

“--it’s like he’s trying to wear us down or he’s getting desperate and is really trying to go for our Miraculouses,” Ladybug knew for a fact that Hawkmoth didn’t exactly work like her or Chat. He didn’t fight his own battles and could summon multiple akumas without needing to recharge his kwami. At this point in the game, Ladybug found it miraculous that he hadn’t sent out multiple akumas at _once_.

“Well, Buginette,” Chat sighed and turned onto his side, facing her, “It’s not like we can do anything to prepare for it. We just have to keep provisions on us at all times in case our kwamis have to recharge.” 

“I guess so...” Ladybug agreed, “...but you have to admit it, Chaton. Haven’t you been feeling a bit worn from all these akumas?”

“Not really,” Chat Noir confessed quietly, “I see this life as an escape for me, and if I have to fight some cranky old man sending off evil butterflies to keep it, then I will.” 

For the first time, Ladybug found herself wondering about Chat Noir’s other life. Never before had she expressed an interest (it was more one-sided on his part), but if chasing down akumas was something her chaton considered liberating from his day to day routine, she couldn’t help but wonder.

“ _And besides_ ,” Chat Noir said, suddenly playful again, “I get to spend time with my lovely _Buginette,_ so I’m more _grateful_ to Hawkmoth for being so persistent.” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and sat up, Chat quickly following her example. 

“We should turn in for tonight.” 

“Man, I would _kill_ for a pastry right now,” Chat Noir grumbled, rubbing a clawed hand on his rumbling stomach. 

“Well, I heard from a little kitty that there’s a good one on Gottlieb.” Ladybug casually replied, “I’ve had some of their stuff before; I think you’d like the salmon and spinach quiche.”

Ladybug didn’t see the strange look Chat Noir gave her, turning in time only to catch the wide grin stretched across his face. He stepped closer to her, swiped up her hand, and lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss against it.

Ladybug pulled her hand away from Chat’s with a small chuckle and pushed him gently against his chest.  

“I’ll try it out tomorrow then,” Chat Noir declared, “I’ll see you soon, Buginette.” 

It wasn’t until Chat had vaulted off the roof that his words had fully registered in Ladybug’s mind. _I’ll try it out tomorrow then._  

“Wait. What?” 

\--

**Ladybug**  
Posted: 2016-05-02

**Subject** : Foot, meet mouth.

> You know how you get yourself tangled in compromising situations because of your big mouth?
> 
> Yeah, this seems to be a running theme this week. And it’s _Monday_.
> 
> Stay tuned, all!
> 
> -LB

**No comments have been posted**.

\--

When Marinette walked into the classroom Monday morning, she wasn’t surprised to find everyone congregated around Alya as her best friend read her theory to their classmates; however, the words still made her rather anxious.

Here she was, here _Ladybug_ was, overhearing her _best friend_ openly talk about Ladybug’s _secret identity_ with all their other classmates. She felt like she was on the edge of a cliff and the only thing keeping her from toppling over the fact that nobody had seen her transform.

Nor had anyone noticed the fact that she and Ladybug had never been seen in the same place and the same time, save for the one time when Alix was akumatized.

From the door, Marinette strained to listen to her conspiring classmates.

“Well, if Ladybug goes to our school and is in our grade, then who could she be?” Alix asked, “We already know that she isn’t in our class since everyone here’s been akumatized.” 

“Well,” Alya said, “There are only two other classes in our grade level, and according to my research, _none_ of those girls match Ladybug’s body type, nor do they have black hair and blue eyes--”

“Hey, remember when Alya thought _Chloe_ was Ladybug?!”

“-- _shaddup Nino_. The point is, it’s unlikely that she’s there too. We already know that she’s in this school and in our grade because of the history book. We just need to think of someone who hasn’t been akumatized...”

Marinette’s heart pounded wildly in her chest.

She thought of things that could possibly save her: sneaking out of the classroom before they noticed she was there, dying her hair, changing her hairstyle, but everything was impractical. Illogical. She had been far too careless in the past to cover this up.

“Wait a second,” Max said, “ _Marinette hadn’t been akumatized yet!”_

Soft murmurs grew in the circle. Ice settled in Marinette’s stomach and sweat began to bead at her temples.

“This is it, Tikki,” Marinette whispered, “They’re going to find me out and then Hawkmoth’s gonna find out and we’re all gonna be _doomed_ \--”

“Marinette, that isn’t true!” Tikki squeaked from Marinette’s side, “Just stay calm!”

“What’s the point? They’re already _right_ there.”

“Marinette--” Tikki began to say, but clammed up with a yelp. Marinette watched from the corner of her eye as Tikki ducked back into her bag.

“Tikki?” she whispered, “Tikki!”

She didn’t get to investigate any further, as her sight had been obscured by one blonde-haired, green-eyed _angel_ who smiled softly at her. The ice she had previous felt in her stomach melted, quickly forgotten, and, like second nature, a pretty pink flush rose in her cheeks.

Adrien grinned.

“Hey, Marinette!” 

And Marinette slipped, not noticing the class observing the exchange, now aware of their recent suspect’s arrival: Adrien caught her before she could sink any lower, prompting the girl to squeak, flail, slip and proceed to fall again, her descent towards the ground quickly halted as Adrien wrapped his arms more securely around Marinette.

“Woah, you okay?” he asked, “No bones broken?”

“Y-Y-Yeah,” she stammered, “You thank, Adrien! I mean, I love you! _I mean,_ **thank you, Adrien!** ”

Marinette scrambled away from her crush, nearly tripping over her own feet as she stumbled into the classroom. She overheard Alix whisper to the crowd, “There’s _no_ way she could be Ladybug.”

In that moment, Marinette had never felt so lucky before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating on starting a ML story about Marinette as a babysitter :') Details are on my tumblr! (@geek-baits)  
> A L S O: Here are the blogs/twitter handles of our characters thus far.
> 
> Mari: @littlestutterbug/Ladybug  
> Alya: @theladyblogger/The Ladyblog  
> Adrien: @adrienagreste/chatblanc (AHA!)  
> Nino: @djxbubbler  
> Chloe: @queenbee  
> Sabrina: @pastelprincess


End file.
